Never Fall Away
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Lana Meckenzie and her cousin, Kathryn Meckenzie, have grown up as witches and hunters. Now Kathryn is dating Adam Milligan, and when Sam and Dean learn they have a brother, suddenly family comes first. Dean/OC; Adam/OC; "HD AU"
1. Just the Beginning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Another story brought to you by Monique and Kyla, only this is a Supernatural story.**

**It pretty much explains itself, so just read.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Violence, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xx

"It's called coffee, Ryn—it's the greatest substance in existence and I apologize that the Starbucks is an hour away and I don't wanna drive there today, but I promise my coffee is better." 24 year-old Lana Meckenzie told her 19 year-old cousin, Kathryn Meckenzie.

The two girls had been living together for the last few years, taking a small break from hunting. Florence Meckenzie, Lana's mother, had been missing in action for the last year (even though she called every once in a while) leaving Claudia Meckenzie, Kathryn's mother and Florence's sister, to go out to try and find her. Kathryn was trying to focus on college classes while Lana was trying to keep her cousin out of trouble in the adults' absence. The two hadn't been using their powers that they had inherited from being witches much, but Kathryn had caught Lana doing more than one little spell or two just to keep herself feeling balanced out.

While Kathryn was simply a full blown witch—her father also had powers, but he left her mother soon after Kathryn was conceived—but Lana was half demon and so her powers were off the charts. Azazel had possessed Florence for nine months, Lana being produced and having extraordinary powers that Florence actually wasn't scared of. She knew her daughter was special and she also knew that with the right guidance she wouldn't be hunted by demons _or_ by angels—they couldn't sense her anyway. The problem was that Lana had the potential to be a vessel because that ran in the Meckenzie blood…meaning Kathryn had the potential too.

"Maybe I would just rather sleep through this exam, Lan." Kathryn told her shaking her head even though the smell of the coffee was filling up her nostrils and making her desperately want to just give in and drink the warm substance in front of her. "My teacher will fail me anyway because he hates me."

Lana shook her head. "1) I don't want Aunt Claudia mad at me, and 2) no man in his right mind can resist the Meckenzie charm."

"Then how about my attractive older cousin comes with me and hits on him? Please? Pretty please? Stop shaking your head, Lan! I'll pay you!" Kathryn begged, taking the coffee cup from Lana since she couldn't stand smelling it and not being able to taste it anymore.

"I don't know if you could pay me enough to hit on your professor." Lana told her shaking her head. "I mean I'm not that girl—I like those long lasting relationships you know? I mean I dated Lance all through High School and then yeah, we broke up when he proposed and I turned him down after graduation, but I had just found out that I was half demon. I just…I just…fine—but only because you're pouting."

Kathryn cheered and sipped the coffee. "Yay! You do realize here that Lance isn't a working excuse anymore, right? I mean to be honest, that was like 7 years ago and since then you've only had one other boyfriend and he turned out to be a mercenary. You totally need a good random flirt and maybe a meaningless fling."

"Kathryn Harmony Meckenzie!" Lana scolded her, laughing a little bit.

"Alana Rose Meckenzie." Kathryn mocked, rolling her eyes and drinking her coffee more, reaching for a cinnamon roll.

Lana shook her head. "I'm a bad influence on you."

"Yeah you are—maybe you should stop corrupting me." Kathryn said as she winked at her cousin.

Lana laughed again and rolled her eyes, sipping her own coffee and then watching as Kathryn bonded off towards the stairs with the cinnamon roll in hand. By the time she made it up to her room and started rummaging through what to wear to flirt with Adam Milligan that day, she would have the cinnamon roll eaten. Lana just cleared the empty dishes away and poured the rest of Kathryn's coffee into a thermos she could take with her to school, and then hopped up onto the counter and took a deep breath.

She really was just itching to hunt—she had a feeling that a demon was near and she was trying to figure out why. Lana was rather in tune with her feelings and when she sensed things she had to react because it always meant that something bad was going to happen. Factor in that she knew that Adam's absent father that only visited once a year was none other than John Winchester, and Lana had a feeling that something big was about to happen.

Lana knew the Winchesters—Florence had hunted with Mary before Mary and John met and then she helped to protect them when Mary gave it up. Once Mary was killed, Florence was already possessed by Azazel, but soon after Lana was born she helped John to acclimate to hunting. It was what he wanted to do and she still felt like it was her job to keep John safe—it was what Mary would have wanted…John and the boys safe. So every once in a while Lana was stuck with Sam and Dean and the little girl that occasionally saw them was definitely not as acclimated into hunting as they were, but she was _better_ at it because of her edge on them…because demon blood pumped through her veins.

Although Kathryn hadn't actually met Sam or Dean, she had heard a story or two and Lana hadn't told her that Adam was their half brother. John recognized Lana right off the bat because she looked so much like her mother, and he knew that she knew who he was and that she would keep her mouth shut—Lana was more than acquainted with secrets. Kathryn was the more truthful one. In fact she had told Adam that she and Lana were witches and he had accepted them…he just had no idea about the demon blood and Kathryn was smart enough to know to keep that a secret—at least until Lana decided it was time to let other people know about it.

In fact Kathryn hadn't even known about how Lana had come about into the world until she was 18—that was when Florence and Claudia had decided that it was relevant information for Kathryn to know. She had suspected it when demons taunted her and Lana in the past, but when her mother and aunt laid it all out there for her, she was able to accept it and it didn't make her look at Lana any different. Kathryn actually felt _good_ about it because it meant Lana wasn't stronger power-wise because she was just a better witch—Lana was more powerful because she was half demon, and that meant that Kathryn wasn't a failure. Her magic was strong and though her Latin was rusty and she needed to brush up on it, she knew that Lana was just a freak…in the most loving way possible, of course.

"Whatever you're wearing today had _better_ be appropriate!" Lana called up as she finished off her coffee and set the mug in the sink, smiling as Kathryn came down with her dark curls pulled back into a ponytail, jeans and a t-shirt on, her bag slung over her shoulder. "You could go easier on the eyeliner there, Ryn."

"You could go harder on it." Kathryn replied with a shrug. "How are you going to seduce him when you look so proper?"

Lana laughed and hopped off of the counter, looking down at her jeans and three-quarter length white button-up fitted shirt. "I hope that people who _don't_ look like hookers can hit on a man sufficiently enough to make him stop hating her younger cousin long enough for her to get a fair grade."

"I still say you should un button a button or something—let your hair down?" Kathryn suggested as she saw that Lana still had _her_ brown hair up in a ponytail. "You are such a mom."

"I'm taking that as a compliment." Lana replied with a shrug, slipping her black flats on when she got to the door and grabbed her purse off of the mirrored coat-rack. "Are we going? Grab your thermos."

"Okay…sometimes I _like_ it when you mother me." Kathryn said with a nod, following Lana out the door and getting into the passenger seat of the car after Lana locked up and hopped into the silver Lexus RX350 SUV. "You could get a less mother-ish car though."

"Tell that to the friends you always invite over." Lana told her as she turned the engine over and stared Kathryn down until she fastened her seatbelt. "Are we picking up Adam this morning?"

Kathryn nodded and fixed her lipgloss. "Yeah…the carpool after all was his idea."

"All right—I promise when he calls you his adorable pet name for you, I won't meow this time…Kitty-Kat." Lana said, and then she laughed and meowed, laughing even more when Kathryn punched her playfully in the arm and looked out the passenger window as Lana backed out of the driveway.

xx

Lana pulled up in front of Adam's house and Kathryn smiled as she opened the car door. She glanced at herself in the car's mirror, fixing any flaws she saw and Lana laughed at her. It was just so adorable to see her cousin make sure she was presentable for a boy—Lana like that Kathryn was so happy.

"Shut up, I need to look perfect." Kathryn said closing the car door and Lana smiled rolling her eyes.

"You look fine now go get your boyfriend before you're late." Lana said and Kathryn smiled nodding then walked towards Adam's door fixing her shirt.

Kathryn walked up the steps to Adam's house and rung the door bell, Lana fiddling with the radio in the car. She didn't know if she wanted to listen to a CD or to the radio, but she knew that without Kathryn there no matter how short a time she was in the care on her own, she was bored.

"Coming!" Kathryn heard Adam's mother say and she took a breath as his mom opened the door.

"Kathryn, come in," Ms. Milligan said and Kathryn smiled walking into Adam's house, giving a wave to Lana before closing the front door. "Adam's running a little late this morning, but make yourself at home feel free to take a muffin."

She smiled watching Kathryn as she sat on the couch taking a muffin, feeling content. Ms. Milligan enjoyed making sure that the kids were fed and happy and she was glad that Kathryn was around. She had a soft spot for Kathryn and she rather enjoyed seeing Lana when she could to—the girls were so down to earth and they made sure Adam was happy and safe.

"Mom! Where's my grey shirt!" Adam called down from upstairs sounding frustrated and Kathryn smiled a little.

"I don't know honey; it might still be in the laundry room!" His mother called back and Kathryn heard him groan then his footsteps as he ran down the stairs.

Kathryn's eyes widened when he stood in front of her only in pants that hung loosely on him and he blushed. The two of them kind of smiled at each even though the pink was rising in their cheeks. They were a lot more shy with each other than they were with their group of friends that they'd known for a while, but that was because they liked each other so much and felt just a little self conscious.

"Kat, I uh, didn't know you were here already." He said scratching the back of his head and Kathryn smiled giving him a once over.

"Is this how you plan on passing your test? Showing Professor Harris your hot body so he gives you a good grade?" Kathryn asked, and Adam's mom laughed as Adam glared at Kathryn but smiled too.

"No, but that's how I plan on passing _your_ test." He said and Kathryn blushed this time looking away from him as he chuckled.

"I'll go get your shirt Adam—eat a muffin. You need some food in you for your big test." She said ruffling his hair as she walked passed him making Kathryn smile.

"Momma's boy," She said standing up.

"Shut up," He said and she held the muffin up and Adam took a bite of it then pecked her on the lips as his mother walked into the room.

"Here you go Adam." Ms. Milligan said handing Adam his shirt. Kathryn took a bite of her muffin as Adam pulled his shirt on, Kathryn not being able to help a frown when his torso was covered.

"Well, Mom we should be going, but I'll see you after school." Adam said grabbing his backpack off the couch and his mom nodded.

"Okay sweetie," She said and hugged him making Kathryn smile at how cute their mother-son bond was and then Ms. Milligan pulled away from him and turned to Kathryn smiling. "Will I be seeing you later too?"

"Yeah, I'm coming home with Adam." Kathryn said smiling and Ms. Milligan nodded.

"Alright then good luck you two on the test." She said and waved to Lana as they walked towards the car.

Adam opened Kathryn's door and she smiled at him climbing in getting a look from Lana. Adam climbed in the back as Kathryn buckled her seat belt and Lana smiled as she started to drive looking back and forth between the two. She couldn't help but break the silence with _something_, and so she decided to just go ahead and joke with them to show them that she wasn't a mother…she was their friend too.

"Meow," She said then laughed as Kathryn groaned while Adam smiled, blushing a little.

"Promise breaker," Kathryn muttered and Lana laughed shrugging.

"I'm sorry but it's just too cute, I couldn't help myself." Lana said smiling and Kathryn rolled her eyes. "So Adam, how are you and your mom doing?"

Lana always made sure to inquire after Ms. Milligan when she couldn't talk straight to her. Ever since Lana and Kathryn had kind of been on their own, Ms. Milligan had been like a mother to them and Lana always wanted to make sure that she and Adam were all right. She glanced at Adam in the rearview mirror and Adam cleared his throat glancing at her as Kathryn smiled at how adorable he was.

"We're, uh, doing good—she's still on graveyard shift." He said and Lana nodded stopping at a red light as silence fell between the three and then Kathryn cleared her throat.

"Awkward silence really isn't my thing, so…how about so music?" Kathryn said and turned on the stereo the song 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls blasted and Lana turned the stereo of quickly coughing a little as Kathryn looked at her.

"The Spice Girls?" She asked and Lana shrugged a little biting her lip.

"It's catchy." Lana said and Kathryn snorted causing Adam to laugh a little as Lana pouted. "Judgmental little squirt." Lana muttered and Kathryn laughed shaking her head.

The two smiled a bit at each other and their behavior, finishing the drive to the school pleasantly. Lana pulled into the school's parking lot and turned the car off, grabbing her purse and turning to her favorite cousin.

"Get out of my car." Lana said smiling and Kathryn rolled her eyes grabbing her bag as she climbed out of the car.

"Okay so tell me—this professor somewhat cute?" Lana asked sipping her coffee as Adam took Kathryn's hand in hers laughing a little.

"You're getting your cousin to flirt with Professor Harris?" Adam laughed looking down at her and she shrugged a little.

"Yeah so? I mean you were going to come to school shirtless so he'd give you an 'A', why can't I use my cousin's hotness to get myself one?" Kathryn asked, causing Lana to snort as Adam smiled shaking his head.

"You are one of a kind, Kat." He said and she grinned up at him.

"I know." She said and Lana smiled at the two, happy they were happy. "And yes, Lana, he is cute—he's just a hard ass. I don't think he's been laid in quite awhile so you know there's a janitors closet two doors down."

Lana gasped hitting her playfully with her purse as the walked into the building. "I am not sleeping with your teacher in a janitors closet Ryn."

"So then there's the teacher's lounge; I hear there's a leather couch in there." Kathryn smiled and Lana gave her a look.

"I'm not sleeping with you teacher period, got that?" She asked pointing her finger at Kathryn as they stopped in front of the class.

"Fine, I guess I'll just settle with a 'C'." Kathryn pouted and Lana gasped swatting her butt as she dashed through the door Adam following close behind.

Lana smiled at her and then looked at the teacher, nodding slowly at the brown haired man who stood in the front of the class. He was taking some notes as the students filed in, Lana quickly taking her hair down and fluffing it was he hadn't noticed her yet. Kathryn laughed a little and Lana shot her a look, smiling at her teacher and holding out her hand.

"Lana Meckenzie." Lana said aloud, smiling as the teacher slowly looked up at her and smiled. "I just wanted to see the classroom that Kathryn comes to every morning."

He smiled and took her hand, grasping it softly. "Luke Harris—nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine." Lana replied with that Meckenzie smile that made men weak in the knees.

"If she had just unbuttoned one more button I could get an 'A-'." Kathryn told Adam who rolled his eyes and sat down next to her.

xx

Adam and Kathryn where on his bed that afternoon, Kathryn on her stomach flipping through her Calculus book while Adam sat at her feet looking through his. They were studying because they were starting a new year and it was already way too hard for both of them.

"I hate this class." Kathryn groaned closing her book and rolling over.

Adam smiled setting his book down glancing at her as she looked around his room from her spot on his bed. She smiled at the picture of her and him kissing on his nightstand and grabbed it, her face lighting up some more. She'd taken the picture on one of their weekends hanging out together and with Lana and there it was displayed in his room where anyone who came in could see.

"I didn't know you had this." She smiled running her fingers along the glass as Adam smiled at her and crawled on top of her his hands on either side of her head.

"Well I had to take it because my mom was going to put it on the mantel with the naked baby pictures of me." He said smiling and Kathryn laughed a little touching his nose.

"You were an adorable baby, as you are now." She said and Adam smiled leaning down there noses touching. "Tease." She muttered and Adam smiled bringing his lips to hers.

"I am _not_ a tease." He said against her lips and she laughed stroking the back of his neck.

"Then stop talking and kiss me." She told him softly.

Adam smiled and gripped her hair supporting his weight on his other hand as he leaned down to kiss her his tongue teasing the edges of her mouth and Kathryn let him deepen this kiss. Adam straddled her hips and moved his hand to her waist tugging at her shirt a little. Kathryn ran her hands along his arms as his hand moved up her shirt his finger brushing against the edge of her bra. Kathryn shook her head a little pulling away from his lips as he sighed a little sitting up.

"I'm sorry." She said softly looking up at him and Adam smiled a little shaking his head as he stroked her cheek.

"It doesn't matter—I don't want you doing anything you don't want to." He said and she nodded smiling.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked as Adam smiled kissing her gently.

He ran his nose along hers. "You didn't have to do anything."

xx

Lana felt dirty hitting on Kathryn's attractive professor for a grade and was currently wading through murky water in a dark tunnel on the phone with her best friend, Jennifer Delkan, a flashlight in her other hand. She wanted to hunt—she'd been itching to do it and she knew that there was a demon close but she couldn't hunt it in broad daylight and she knew that. All she could do was research and figure out where it was camping out so that she could attack it come nightfall.

"So let me get this straight—Kit-Kat had you hit on her professor and you aren't actually going to date him?" Jen asked her with a shake of her head.

Lana rolled her eyes. "Jen, I'm not going to freaking hook up with some random professor. There's a door he thinks is open just so that he stops picking on Ryn."

"You should go out on a date, Lan!" Jen told her with a smile on her face. "Come on, Lan—you need to get back out on that horse. After Lance it was just one train wreck after another."

"Hunters don't get to be happy." Lana replied shrugging and pointing her flashlight at a slimy wall. "It smells like shit down here."

"You're the one that hides behind hunting." Jen said as her husband, Kevin kissed the top of her head and pointed at the phone mouthing Lana's name. "Kevin says 'hi'."

Lana smiled and felt a little happier. "Tell him I say 'hi' too, all right? I'm going to let you go and hang out with your husband and then I'm going to try and find this demon so I have something to do tonight. You know for the record, Jenny, I don't shut myself off because I _want _to—I _want_ a normal life…I just know I have a job to do."

"It's not _your_ fault that you're half demon, Lan." Jen told her softly.

Lana bit her lip and nodded, letting the words sink in even though they didn't really comfort her much. She knew that it was her father's fault that she was what she was, but at the same time she felt like rebelling against it was more help than harm. Lana didn't want to be used in this war between the angels and the demons and she sure as Hell didn't want to be anywhere _near_ the fight they were having over the Winchesters.

Because of what she was and her completely unintentional run in with Uriel and Castiel once, Lana was more than aware of what was happening. It was one of the reasons why she had been lobbying so much lately to stay _out_ of hunting for Kathryn's sake—she didn't want her being dragged into it in case Adam was. She and Kathryn were now both a little out of shape hunting-wise and Lana felt bad about that…they needed to be in the game to protect each other.

If there was any way that Adam could get sucked into this fight, Lana didn't want Kathryn in it…but she knew it would happen. Kathryn was falling hard for him and Lana understood that kind of loyalty and devotion—that kind of love. Once upon a time Lana had actually felt that kind of love for another individual…the kind of love that made you do stupid things—the kind of love that made you crazy and irrational.

Suddenly Lana missed Sam and Dean. She had so much in common with both of them and she suddenly wanted to just hear their voices but she knew that if she randomly called even if it really _was_ just to check up on them, they'd think something was wrong and head out. Lana couldn't do that to them right now and she didn't want to have to explain Adam just yet and figured someday if she had an emergency, she'd call them then. For now she was going to have to suck it up and just hunt down this demon…that was all that really mattered right then.

"I love you for that, Jenny, really—I'm going to go now. I stepped in something rather disgusting." Lana replied with a soft laugh. "Tell Kev I love him too and I'll call you later."

Jen laughed and nodded. "All right, Lan. We love you very much. Be careful—bye."

"Bye." Lana told her and then pocketed her cell phone, moving the light over the walls of the disgusting tunnel and sighing. "I've lost it for now…damn demon."

Lana sighed loudly and then headed for her house, getting into the shower and letting the hot water run down her body. She reached for the shampoo and the body wash, making sure she smelled really good before she blow dried her hair and took a nap on the couch, waking up with a start. It almost felt like all of the air had been sucked out of her lungs and she hurried up, grabbing a gun and her jacket, heading out of the house.

Kathryn and Adam had come over for dinner and they were surprised that Lana had just bolted up and left, Kathryn feeling like something was wrong. Lana knew that the two were there and she also knew that suddenly everything had changed and she didn't know how to explain it—she just knew. She hurried into Adam's home when knocking didn't bring his mother to the front door, covering her mouth when she found her dead body on the ground.

"No…" She murmured, looking up to see the demon. "You've just ruined everything."

The demon started to snicker, but it didn't expect Lana to look at it funny and kill it instantly just by thinking about it. Lana had been able to control her powers for a good year or two now and though she never used her powers in full, she was able to handle herself. She was rusty, but that didn't matter…what mattered was finding a sensitive way to tell Adam that his mother was dead…what mattered was finding a way to call Sam and Dean and have them come to protect their brother.

**Note: And there you have it! Our little intro/chapter 1! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Protecting Family

**AUTHORS' NOTE:**

**Here is another chapter of this story from Kyla and Monique.**

**It's incredibly long, but we hope it gives you insight into the characters—a **_**lot**_** more characterization next chapter because a **_**lot**_** happens next chapter and new characters will show.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Innuendo, Violence, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Adam carried his plate into the kitchen setting it beside Kathryn as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck from behind. Kathryn giggled and sighed closing her eyes as he rested his chin on her head.

"You wash I dry?" Adam asked and Kathryn chuckled a little handing him the dish rag.

"So what do you think of my fabulous cooking?" Kathryn asked scrapping the burnt noodles of the bottom of the pot and Adam chuckled taking the pot as she passed it to him.

"It was chewy, just the way I like it." Adam laughed and Kathryn rolled her eyes flicking some bubbles at him.

"You're supposed to lie to me." Kathryn said smiling and Adam laughed glancing down at the bubbles. "Don't you even think about it Adam."

Kathryn pointed her finger at him in warning and Adam smiled scooping up bubbles in his hand. Kathryn tried to dodge his hand but ended up getting bubbles in her hair and she gasped then grabbed a hand full of them shoving it in his face. The two broke out in a bubble war both of them covered in the white foam and Kathryn grabbed a glass full of water holding it in front of her.

"I will dump this on you." She warned and Adam laughed, shaking his head.

"Truce?" Adam said holding up his hands and Kathryn gave him a look nodding.

The two starred at each other then busted out laughing as Lana walked into the house, her eyes red. It was imperative that Adam know what was going on and though she knew it would break him, he had to hear it from someone he trusted and not the authorities. How could she explain this to him? He'd just lost his mother to a demon and she couldn't explain this if she tried.

"Kathryn? Adam?" She called walking into the kitchen and they tuned to look at her, Kathryn taking in her red puffy eyes and her heart ached—she knew something bad was about to come out of her mouth.

"Lana what happened?" She asked and Lana frowned holding back her tears.

She had to be strong, for Adam's sake. She looked directly at Adam and motioned to him, Adam taking a couple of steps forward and letting Lana grasp his hands. Lana was like a sister to him—she was his family, as was Kathryn—and she obviously had some bad news to lie upon him and he had to listen to it.

"Adam, I don't know how to say it." Lana said shaking her head, closing her eyes and keeping the tears in. "Honey, I need you to be strong for me, all right?"

Adam swallowed and felt the lump form in his throat. "What happened?"

"It's your mother. Grab your coat and let's go." Lana responded, knowing she had to go back to the crime scene. "You too, Ryn—hurry."

"Was it a demon?" Kathryn whispered as Adam hurriedly grabbed his coat from the other room.

"Yeah…and she didn't make it." Lana told her, biting her lip to keep the tears in as Kathryn hurried to get her coat as well, all of them filing into the car.

When Lana pulled onto the street of Adam's house, police cars filled the drive way, and an ambulance was parked to the side. Adam jumped out of the car quickly, Kathryn following him close behind him as Lana found the strength to at least go onto the lawn again. She'd seen the dead, mutilated body already and she really couldn't look as Ms. Milligan again without feeling like her heart was being ripped apart.

"Son you can't go in there." One of the officers said as Adam tried to enter the house, catching a glimpse of his mother.

"This is my house!" He snapped pushing past him and Kathryn went to go after him but the officer stopped her.

Lana ran up and grabbed Kathryn as she got ready to snap at the officer, knowing they couldn't afford the run-in. Kathryn wanted to be there for Adam and Lana understood that and thought it was a good idea, but she really needed Kathryn not to make a scene. She could handle this the way she always handled things, Kathryn had to just have an ounce of patience.

"Ryn, cursing out the officer isn't going to help Adam." Lana said and Kathryn shook her head.

"I have to go in there Lana; I have to be there with him." Kathryn said her voice cracking a little and Lana looked at her, nodding.

She turned from her and walked towards the cop, plastering the 'Lana' smile on her face even though she didn't feel like smiling. Lana had been taught by Florence to always keep everyone else at her fingertips so she could use them however she needed to. A little power of persuasion was all she wanted to use right then…she didn't want to have to rely on her powers to get her way, but she would if push came to shove.

"Excuse me, officer, but that boy in there is going to need someone to help him through this. That's his mother in there and this is my cousin who happens to be his girlfriend, so please, _please_ let her in." Lana asked and the officer looked at her, then at Kathryn as she held back her tears.

"Go in, but don't touch anything." The officer said and Kathryn nodded quickly going into the house, Lana smiling at the officer and thanking him.

Kathryn slowly walked passed some police officers and towards Adam as he stood staring at his mother's bloody body. Kathryn put her hand on his shoulder and he turned around, her heart broke as she saw the fresh tears in Adam's eyes. Kathryn pulled him to her standing on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist burying his face into her neck crying softly.

Lana watched from outside being able to see the two through the window as they held each other crying. A small sob escaped her lips and she turned away sitting down on the porch steps burying her face in her hands as officers walked in and out of the house. All she could think about right then was how much protection Adam needed—all she could think about was how this was all just starting.

xx

Lana had let Adam stay with her and Kathryn because his house held too many memories and he needed someone with him. His mother was gone and Kathryn was sitting by his side, Lana staring at her contact list: Dean Winchester. It was his newest number as far as she knew, and yet she didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to bring it about and she didn't know how to explain it all to Kathryn and Adam.

John had wanted to keep it all to himself and Lana was respecting his wishes whether she thought it was smart enough. Until she all of her stories straight, there was really no way to explain everything so she wanted to keep her mouth shut. Sam and Dean had to come and Adam needed to know he still had family, but Adam was stubborn. He hadn't grown up with the boys and he didn't really think of John as his father.

He knew that John was his biological father, but John was only in his life to take him to a baseball game once a year. John wasn't good at staying in one place for too long and Adam thought he was kind of a dead beat. At least John cared enough about family to at least try…but it wasn't enough. Adam needed more than that—he _deserved_ more than that—and Sam and Dean could give him that but then Lana had to come clean and she really _wasn't_ looking forward to that.

There was a time and place for secrets, and right now she just needed to get all of her thoughts together. Kathryn had enough on her plate with Adam being completely devastated and Lana felt the tears return as her screen went blank and she touched it, looking at her cell again and the number that was highlighted: Dean Winchester. All she wanted suddenly right then was how much she wanted Dean's arms wrapped around her like the old times.

"_Lana, do you want soup?" 21 year-old Dean asked as he came into the motel room, bags in hand._

_17 year-old Sam came in bearing some drinks and immediately set them down when he saw 16 year-old Lana sitting there with red eyes as she read John's journal. Because of how close Florence and John were, Lana was allowed to read the journal and she had several times but today was different. John and Florence had been gone for a few days and Lana was worried—she couldn't live without her mother._

"_Dean…" Sam told him, pointing to her as his phone rang._

_Dean nodded and sat down next to Lana as Sam took the call right outside. "Hey…what's wrong?"_

"_You guys had to live without your mother and I can't do that." Lana responded, shaking her head and then taking Dean's hands in hers. "I wish you didn't have to live with her death on your conscious."_

"_Come here." Dean said softly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "You're little Miss Badass and you're supposed to be tougher than me like normal."_

_Lana buried her face in his shirt and took a deep breath, breathing in his scent and climbing onto his lap. This was where she wanted to be and if she thought her feelings would be reciprocated she would make a move, but Dean wasn't like that. Besides, there was a lot of tension—Sam wanted to quit hunting and go to college and Lana wanted out too…John wouldn't hear of it. Dean followed John's orders and Florence just wanted Lana happy even though Florence wanted to hunt and wouldn't mind having help._

"_Just hold me, please." Lana whispered, not aware that Dean liked her too but wouldn't let himself get too close._

_Dean stroked her hair and held her closer. "As long as you need."_

Lana closed her phone and shook the thoughts away, standing up and closing her tired eyes. Right now Adam needed her and Kathryn and until he was a little calmer than he was right then, there was no reason for Lana to make it all worse. Sam and Dean could wait until Adam and Kathryn finally got to sleep, and then she could explain it to them over breakfast in the morning.

She took a deep breath and opened up her eyes, pocketing her phone and heading into the kitchen to make something to eat, knowing that Kathryn and Adam were upstairs. Ms. Milligan had been like a mother to her and Kathryn so as bad as they were feeling, Adam was feeling a million times worse and she couldn't help him. She couldn't change it, or fix it, and now all Adam had was Kathryn…and Kathryn could help him if he would let her do that.

"I should've been there Kat…I should have been there to protect her." Adam said and Kathryn shook her head.

"Adam, you couldn't have done anything…this isn't your fault." She said looking at him and he shook his head closing his eyes.

Kathryn bit her lips trying to think of what to say. What could she say? 'Sorry your mom died, but hey, at least Lana already killed the thing that killed her!' She sighed and leaned against Adam hoping that maybe her touch could help him. It was all she could think of because coming clean wasn't part of her plan.

"I can't believe she's really gone." Adam said his voice weak and Kathryn wrapped her arms around him stroking the back of his neck. "I don't have anyone left Kat…"

The statement was sad and soft and a tear slid down his cheek as he thought it over. He was a college student now and he had a girlfriend and he always talked to his mother about these things. It had always been him and his mother and they had been so incredibly close—how could she just suddenly be gone? She was the only family that Adam had left…John hadn't been around in years.

"Hey," Kathryn said wiping his tear away as he looked over at her. "Adam you have me, and I will never leave you, I promise."

Adam could tell that she meant every word and he desperately needed to believe in that. He nodded, closing his eyes, Kathryn kissing his lips gently, feeling a little better being close to him…she just wanted to make all of his pain go away. She sat there with her eyes closed, smiling a little when he leaned his head against hers.

"I love you," Adam said and Kathryn pulled away a little to look him in the eyes, Adam staring back and Kathryn smiled a little.

"I love you too." She kissed him gently and then pulled back, but Adam gripped the back of her head pulling her lips back to his deepening the kiss.

Adam laid her on the bed his fingers tangling in her hair, his hands trailing up her shirt pulling it over her head, her hands undoing the buttons on his shirt as he started to kiss her neck. Kathryn closed her eyes and took in the feel of his warm lips trailing along her skin, sliding her fingers into his hair and keeping him close to her. Adam needed her—he wanted her and Kathryn was feeling the same way, but as he went towards her pants unbuttoning them Kathryn froze, realizing what was happening.

She really did feel like she loved him so she didn't want to take it back, but this was different—this was sex. Adam was upset, and he was vulnerable, she couldn't just do this, it wasn't right…it wasn't what he needed. When they slept together for the first time she didn't want it to be because they were masking their pain with it. They needed the touch and they needed to be close, but not this…it didn't feel right.

"Adam," She said grabbing his hands and he looked at her as she sat up slowly. "I can't do this…not like this." She said shaking her head and Adam sat up his shirt open, his hair a mess. "I can't take advantage of you, you're upset and you and I…doing this…it's just not right—it's not the right time."

"You're right," He said with a nod, closing his eyes and Kathryn smiled sadly. "Can I…can I be alone for awhile?"

Kathryn nodded and grabbed her shirt as Adam opened up his eyes, watching her every move. Adam watched as she pulled her shirt on, frowning a little as she walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. He wanted to be close to her and he wanted her with him but she was right and he wasn't feeling like himself…he just really needed some time on his own to pull his head together.

While Kathryn went to the bathroom to collect herself, Lana looked at her cell phone and highlighted Dean's number again, taking a deep breath. She really need him and Sam to know and the longer she waited, the more upset with her they would be. Lana didn't want that to happen—she really couldn't stand having Sam and Dean incredibly upset with her right then, _especially_ when she needed to come clean about Adam.

So she hit 'send' and then she closed her eyes and put the phone up to her ear, listening as it rang. She was surprised when the call connected and Dean's voice came floating through, her stomach erupting into butterflies. His voice was so deep and commanding and though there was a hint of loneliness, this was important…right?

"Hello?" Dean asked, trying to remain calm.

The second that he had looked at his phone he'd seen her name: Lana Meckenzie. He'd kept tabs on her and kept her phone number even though it had been a few years since they had actually talked to each other and he wondered why she was calling. Was she in trouble? Did she need him…did she _miss_ him?

Dean was about to say her name when Lana took the phone from her ear and snapped it shut, closing her eyes and shaking her head. His voice had just brought back too many memories and too many feelings and Lana couldn't find the words. She needed to figure out what to say—maybe a movie would help. So she set her cell on the kitchen counter absent-mindedly and headed into the living room to pick a movie…she'd come back for snacks in a little while.

Kathryn walked into the kitchen going into the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water and uncapped in sipping it slowly to calm her nerves. Adam was still in her room, alone and Kathryn didn't like it…she didn't want him to be alone but it was what _he_ wanted. Right now it was all about _Adam_, and Kathryn was willing to do whatever it was that he wanted within reason to make him feel better and loved.

Kathryn jumped a little when Lana's phone began to ring, and she looked around noticing it on the counter. She walked over and saw that 'Dean Winchester' was calling and she swallowed. She knew that Sam and Dean used to hang out with Lana back in the day but why was Dean calling now? What could he possibly want after all of this time? There was only one way to find out and so she grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Is something up, Lanni? You called and then hung up." Dean said and Kathryn raised an eyebrow.

"Why the fuck did she call you?" Kathryn asked and Dean looked at his brother confused, Sam sitting with his laptop in the motel room.

"Who the Hell is this? Where's Lana?" Dean asked her and Kathryn made a face not appreciating his rudeness.

"I'm her cousin, Kathryn, you asshole. Now why did she call you?" Kathryn snapped as Lana walked into the room.

"Who are you talking to so rudely and why are you talking to them on my phone?" Lana called as Kathryn handed the phone to her.

"Dean Winchester—you called him and he's just returning your call." Kathryn said and Lana looked at the phone shocked.

She could hear Dean saying 'hello' and she honestly wasn't sure what it was that was happening. Lana had been so _certain_ that Dean didn't have her number anymore and wouldn't know it was her. Then again he could have traced the call and she knew that no matter what, she had to answer this. It was now then or never and Dean really needed to know this…for Adam's sake. So Lana slowly took the phone from Kathryn and put it up to her ear.

"Dean?" Lana asked as Kathryn watched her taking in her expression—she looked shocked.

"Lana what's going on and why did you call me?" Dean asked and Lana gave Kathryn a look that meant 'stay here' and walked out of the kitchen and into the study.

There was really no easy way to do this—it was a long and complicated story and all she really needed was Dean and Sam to show up. Adam felt like there wasn't a person in the world that he could really depend on and Lana needed him to know that he still had family. It was somewhat broken and they didn't know each other because John had kept them all apart, but wasn't it worth it to find each other now? When Adam really needed someone else in his court who understood?

Lana took a breath and then spoke. "This is a long story, but I need you to hear me out. John has another son. His name is Adam, and he's here and he's in trouble. A demon killed his mother and Ryn and I are all that he has and he needs his family…he needs you and Sam."

She caught her breath and closed her eyes, running her fingers through her hair as she let the words sink into Dean. The phone was silent, but Dean was there, she could here him breathing. It was a good sign at least that he wasn't hanging up on her. Then again, Dean had never hung up on her before—no matter how far fetched what she had said had ever been, Dean had always been there for her.

"_Oh my God it's like your duffle exploded in here." 17 year-old Lana told 22 year-old Dean as they hung out in the motel together, her wearing one of his zip-up sweatshirts._

_Dean laughed from his perch on the bed. "If it bothers you then __**you**__ can put it away."_

"_Oh, no—__**I'm**__ the one that took out the last demon because John and Sam were fighting about college while my mother was doing research." Lana pointed out shaking her head. "I'm not cleaning up your shit."_

"_With that mouth, I wonder how you're still a virgin." Dean said sarcastically, chuckling when she gasped and threw one of his smelly shirts at him. "Oh, I'm sorry—Lance pop your cherry already, or are you just touchy?"_

"_You're a pig." Lana responded, but she was blushing and it made Dean's heart hurt a little even though he hadn't realized that he really and truly loved her yet—still realizing she'd slept with Lance was eating away at him already._

_Dean cleared his throat. "So why'd you ask me to go with you to find the demon?"_

"_I knew that __**you**__ would believe me." Lana told him with a shrug and a smile, not wanting to talk about her and Lance._

"_Of course I would…I trust you more than anyone." Dean admitted to her._

_Lana smiled brightly at that and sat at the end of his bed, telling him that she trusted him too. It was a big step for Dean to put his trust into someone so whole-heartedly and Lana was really glad she was in his circle of trust. He smiled back and then started teasing her, really needing to get his mind off of mind._

"You're kidding right?" Dean laughed and Lana groaned shaking her head as she paced the floor of the study.

"No Dean I'm not kidding. You have a baby brother…and he needs you right now." _I need you._ Lana thought but she couldn't say that to him…not now.

"I just don't know, Lana." Dean said as Sam watched from the other bed of the motel, confused as to what they were talking about.

"What is it exactly that you don't know, Dean? He's your brother and he's in trouble and it's your place to protect him. When have I ever lied to you?" Lana asked and Dean closed his eyes.

"Never," He replied slowly.

"Exactly. Remember when you said you trusted me? Do you still trust me?" Lana asked and Dean stayed quite for awhile, Lana getting nervous and sitting in the chair at the desk to try and calm her nerves as Dean thought the answer over.

"Or course I do." He said finally and Lana felt relieved.

Dean meant it too. It didn't matter how long it had been since they were apart last—Lana had never let him down in the past. If she said that he and Sam had a younger brother, then she honestly _believed_ that they did. He wouldn't be Dean if he didn't have Sam check up on the kid, but Lana would never _deliberately_ lie to him so he had to take what she said to heart because it was true…he _trusted_ her.

"Then you and Sam come here and protect Adam." Lana said leaning against the desk glancing around the room.

"I'll think about it." Dean said and Lana nodded sighing a little.

"Don't think about it for too long, Dean…and for the record I'm glad you and Sam are well…and I hope to see you soon." Lana said and hung up the phone setting it on the desk and closing her eyes.

"Adam's their brother?" Kathryn asked her cousin, having been listening outside the study door the whole time.

Lana looked up to see Kathryn looking angry and Lana knew that she had heard her side of the conversation. All this time trying to keep it a secret because John told her to and now suddenly everyone but Adam knew and Kathryn was mad—Lana had kept such a huge secret and Kathryn didn't understand why. Lana just sighed and stood up, realizing she had to try and get her to understand.

"Ryn—"

"—why didn't you tell me Lan? Why didn't you tell _Adam_? How could you keep that from him? That's his family for Christ sakes!" Kathryn yelled at her, surprising Lana—she and Kathryn never fought, they never had a reason to.

"I…I had to, Ryn—it's what Adam's father wanted." Lana said sadly and Kathryn shook her head.

"Adam's up there thinking he has no one else left in the world and you have kept the fact that he has brothers a secret from him for God knows how long! How could you be so mean?" Kathryn asked her angrily.

"I wasn't trying to be mean, Ryn, I wasn't! When we first met John, remember when he and I were alone in the kitchen for a moment or two?" Lana asked and Kathryn nodded slowly, remembering the day. "He made me promise not to tell and so I couldn't—I owed him that much…no matter how wrong it felt. I couldn't tell you, Ryn…I'm sorry."

Kathryn sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, both of them trying to get past this but knowing they needed more time for that. To make things worse, they heard a floorboard creak and they turned to see Adam standing there listening to them. He had finally decided to come out of Kathryn's room and he just had to walk into the conversation about his father…and secrets and promises.

"What did my dad make you promise?" He asked looking directly at Lana and she closed her eyes.

"I should start from the beginning, I think." Lana said and Adam looked at her confused.

This wasn't how she had wanted to break things to Adam, but she was just so sick and tired of keeping the secret. It was time for Adam to finally know the truth about his family and about what really happened to his mother. He had been in the dark for so long and it wasn't right and Lana felt like she'd been going against her own beliefs to keep John's secret—family was so important to her and here she was standing in the way of Adam's.

"You're dad had two other sons." Lana started off and Adam looked at her rather shocked. "They're both older. That's why you didn't see him a lot—well that and…well John…John was a hunter and he didn't want you to have that sort of life so he kept you out of it to protect you."

Lana looked at Adam and he looked back to her now confused _and_ angry. What she was saying to him didn't make any sense and it hit Lana that she had said 'hunter' and Adam only knew that as the _other_ sense of the word. He was now feeling as if his father was the biggest ass in the world and in a way…he wasn't too far from the truth.

"He didn't want to kill bambi so he left my mother and me alone?" Adam snapped and Lana frowned shaking her head.

"John didn't kill animals Adam…he killed monsters…supernatural monsters, like…like the thing that killed your mother and the one that killed your brothers' mother." Lana said and Adam looked at her—he knew that they were witches, but he didn't know there were other sorts of supernatural beings…and one of those things had killed his mother. "John was never good at the father thing—not after Mary died. He was Hell bent on killing the demon that killed her and I'm sorry that you got the short end of the stick, Adam. You didn't have him and I can't make up for that…but maybe you could have your brothers. They understand better than anyone what you're going through right now."

Adam nodded slowly still angry and hurt but Lana was just trying to help…she was doing what she was told. Adam understood that and he had no reason _not_ to trust Lana and Kathryn even though Lana had kept this secret from him, so he turned around slowly leaving the room and Kathryn followed him. Lana just sat back down in the chair and closed her eyes, burying her face in her arms at the desk.

"Adam wait, talk to me." Kathryn said and he stopped turning to face her.

"Kat, I'm sorry but I just need to be alone." He said and she nodded slowly watching him walk up the stairs and head into her room.

A sob escaped her lips and she sat on the stairs burying her face in her hands. Lana heard Kathryn's sobs and she walked out of the study, sitting down beside her, pulling her cousin to her and letting her cry on her shoulder. It was so hard for her to think that what she needed now was Dean…was that this whole situation needed Sam and Dean to come and explain things and talk to their little brother.

"I don't know what to do, Lan. He's in so much pain and there's nothing I can do for him." She sobbed and Lana stroked her hair, kissing her head.

"It will be okay, Ryn…he just needs time is all." Lana said into her hair as Kathryn nodded sobbing some more.

xx

"We have no reason not to trust her." Sam told Dean running his fingers through his hair. "The kid checks out—Dad's name is on his birth certificate, Dean."

Dean nodded slowly. "Maybe she thought of the first name she could think of!"

"Or maybe he's our brother and he needs us." Sam offered with a shrug. "I just…come on, Dean. Lana's never wrong about these things and we know what it's like to have a demon kill our mother…or at least you do. We have to help him through this."

Dean nodded and made a face, heading over to his motel bed and shoving things into his duffle rather violently. There was so much about John that he kept finding out in the most inopportune ways and he was upset. Sam was too but Dean wanted to get violent on some demon's ass and he couldn't. He had to pack and head out to go and see a little brother he didn't know existed…he had to go and play nice.

"How did she sound?" Sam asked, changing the subject to one that he knew Dean wouldn't mind talking about…Lana.

Dean and Lana had a rather complicated and yet incredibly simple past and Sam couldn't help but note the slight change in behavior of Dean. Even if Adam had turned out not to be their brother, Dean would have _insisted_ on checking up on Lana just to make sure she was all right—even if that meant checking up on her from afar. Even though they had all grown apart over the years, Lana and Dean had always cared so much about each other…so much that they never made a move on the other because it would complicate so much.

Lana had fallen first and Sam had known, knowing also that due to Dean hitting on and sleeping with anything with legs pretty much, Lana would never come clean about it. Then when Dean was finally ready to do something about it, Lana was already with Lance and they seemed happy…Dean just wanted her happy. So he kept his mouth shut and did what he did best—other women—and then when she and Lance broke up she and Dean silently agreed that they didn't want to get each other killed so they kept it to themselves and sometimes it drove Sam crazy.

"She sounded worried about Adam." Dean told Sam, packing his duffle a little less violently as he thought about her.

Sam nodded slowly and packed his own duffle. "I bet she is. Her cousin, Kathryn, is dating Adam right? This is a lot for her to deal with."

"She's strong enough to handle it." Dean responded without hesitation.

"Yeah, but it isn't her job to take care of our family." Sam said with a soft shrug. "This is our place and I'm glad she told us."

"Glad?" Dean asked him, the anger returning to his voice. "Glad that Dad kept secrets from us our whole life? Glad that somewhere out there we had a brother and yet he never told us that?"

Sam took a deep breath and looked at Dean. "I'm just glad that she told us."

"And how long has she been keeping this secret?" Dean bellowed suddenly, the rage unable to be contained any longer.

Sam took another deep breath and then just shook his head, packing up his duffle in silence. Things between him and Dean were already tense and this was just making things so much worse. He honestly couldn't wait until they went to see Lana, Kathryn and Adam because as obnoxious as the situation was…it was Lana. Dean always seemed a little more relaxed around Lana, and Sam was thankful for that.

xx

Lana poured herself some coffee while Kathryn lay on the couch and tried to take a nap, wondering if Dean would really show. He'd never let her down before, but at the same time this was a lot for him to take in and he _had_ to be pissed off. There was a brother that he had never known existed and he was supposed to come out and be with him and save him even though he didn't _know_ him. How was Lana supposed to expect that of him after all of this time of him being in the dark? Then again Dean always had Sam with him.

When her phone went off, Lana jumped a little and then pulled it out of her jeans pocket, looking at the cover: Jen. Since she never missed Jen's calls if she could help it, she immediately flipped the top open and smiled at her voice, needing to have this kind of closeness. She wanted to just drive to Kansas and see Jen, but that was impossible and phone calls would just have to be enough.

"Word on the street is that Dean Winchester is headed towards you." Jen told her with a laugh.

Lana smiled a bit. "You ask the Gods for that information?"

"I love that you still have your sense of humor." Jen responded with a laugh and a shrug. "Dean called Kevin to get directions to your new house with Kit-Kat."

"He could have just looked that up in a Fed database…" Lana said and she found herself blushing a little. "He called Kevin? Really?"

"Apparently he still rather values Kevin's opinion…even though they only met twice." Jen replied with another laugh. "So you told him? Did you tell Kit-Kat?"

Lana nodded slowly. "Everyone knows…everyone knows and I'm just waiting for it all to blow up in my face."

Jen ran her fingers through her blonde locks as Lana rested her free hand on the counter and closed her eyes. All she wanted right then was for Dean to wrap his arms around her and hold her close…or for Jen to hold her and let her cry into her. Kathryn was still upset with her and feeling lost about Adam, and Lana just didn't know what to do. She would _kill_ to have her mother there to tell her that everything was going to be all right.

"Just take a deep breath and don't do anything crazy. Be there for Kit-Kat, and be there for Adam if he needs it." Jen explained to her. "Do you want to hear some good news?"

Lana smiled and opened up her eyes. "Yeah…good news would be great."

"Kevin and I are having a baby." Jen told her happily.

"Oh my God, Jenny, that's _fantastic_!" Lana exclaimed.

She was happy for her best friend and they talked for a couple more minutes before they exchanged 'I love yous' and hung up. Lana finished off her coffee and went into the living room, climbing onto the couch with Kathryn and holding her, knowing that's what she would have wanted had she been in Kathryn's position. She stroked her cousin's hair and kissed her head, making sure they were both under the blanket.

"Jen and Kevin are having a baby." Lana whispered, resting her head on Kathryn's.

Kathryn smiled a little. "I'm happy for them. Do we get to visit while she's pregnant? I miss Jen."

"I miss her too. If you and Adam want to see her, I'm all right with that." Lana replied with a soft shrug. "Hey, look…I'm _really_ sorry I didn't tell you, all right? What can I do for you, Ryn?"

Kathryn sighed a little; she honestly didn't know what to do, or how Lana could help her. There was no way to bring Adam's mom back that didn't involve losing someone else and that wasn't helpful. All that she could do now was wait and see what was going to happen with Adam.

"Tell me what I do…because I honestly have no idea how to help him." Kathryn said and Lana frowned.

"Ryn, the main thing you need to do is be with him—help him in any way you can." Lana said and Kathryn frowned a little, nodding before she sat up and looked at Lana smiling a little.

"He told me he loved me." She said and Lana grinned.

"That's great Kathryn. What did you say?" She asked and Kathryn smiled a little.

"I said it back," Kathryn said smiling then frowned a little thinking of what happened afterwards. "Something happened after that though."

She sat up more and Lana looked a little worried, trying to figure out what could possibly have happened next. Did they take it back? Did they break up? They were both so spent and Adam was shut up in Kathryn's room so…did something bad happen?

"What happened?" Lana asked and Kathryn bit her lip thinking.

"Well…things got a little uh, heated." Kathryn said blushing a little and Lana's mouth dropped.

"You and him didn't, you know…have sex?" Lana whispered the last bit and Kathryn snorted a little shaking her head.

"No, we didn't, but it almost happened." Kathryn said and Lana raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean almost?" Lana asked, knowing just how many things could fit under that 'almost' category.

"Shirts were removed, pants were starting to be unbuttoned…" Kathryn said and Lana laughed a little Kathryn sending her a look followed by a smile.

"Why did you guys not…" Lana didn't finish the sentence and Kathryn sighed a little as Lana tried to figure out if that feeling in her gut was relief.

"It wasn't the right time, I mean, I wanted to—I really wanted to—and so did he but I don't want to remember the first time we have sex to also be on the day his mother died…it just wasn't right." Kathryn explained to her.

Lana smiled a little nodding, knowing that it wasn't the romantic night that Adam and Kathryn both hoped for. Lana opened her mouth to speak as she found the words to say but the doorbell sounded. Lana and Kathryn looked at each other confused, wondering who in the world would be at their door given Ms. Milligan's death and the fact that Adam was upstairs.

"There's no way Dean got here that fast." Kathryn said standing up and climbed off the back of the couch to beat Lana to the door and once she opened it up, she smiled.

"Hey, witchypoo," Kathryn threw her arms around Aaron's neck, a few tears escaping her eyes. "Whoa apple pie here."

Aaron laughed as he said it, Lana's eyes lighting up and she took it from him so he could wrap his arms around his best friend to comfort her. He had known Kathryn since they were little and he was a witch too, Lana really focused on the pie and on Kathryn having someone else to lean on. Apple pie…it was calling to her.

"I'm sorry Kat. I heard what happened—how's Adam holding up?" He asked as she pulled away stroking her hair a little.

"Not very good—he's locked up in my room." She explained and Aaron nodded slowly, looking around spotting the Xbox.

"How about some Halo? I need to kick your ass back into shape anyway." Aaron said and Kathryn snorted.

"Yeah, okay." She said making a face and Lana smiled at the two.

"Well I will leave you to at it and I really hope you weren't planning on seeing this again." Lana said holding the pie up so she could smell it and Aaron chuckled.

"Brought especially for you Lana." Aaron said and Lana smiled nodding as she left the room.

Lana was headed for her bedroom and she couldn't help but smile sadly as she saw Adam coming down the stairs. She was so glad that he was out and about a bit, but at the same time she felt like maybe there was something else she should try to do for him. Adam hadn't forgiven her as fully as Kathryn had, but he knew he couldn't be mad at Lana forever.

"Want some pie?" Lana asked holding it out to him and Adam chuckled a little shaking his head.

"Just the man I wanted to see!" Aaron shouted holding an Xbox controller as Adam walked down the stairs. Adam chuckled a little and Kathryn watched smiling as they shook hands then hugged. "I was just about to kick your girlfriend's ass at Halo, care to join?"

"Sure, why not?" Adam said Aaron nodding smiling a little.

Adam walked over to Kathryn as she smiled a little, holding her controller in her hand. Aaron set up the Xbox so they could battle with some online players too, Kathryn noting that Lana was signed in from her room and it made her laugh. Lana was binging on apple pie and about to school a bunch of nerds _and_ the three of them in the living room at Halo.

"Alright let's get on with the ass kicking." Aaron said jumping onto the couch.

"I'm glad you're out." Kathryn said softly and Adam smiled a little stroking her cheek.

"I love you," He said into her ear and she grinned bringing her lips to his.

"Aye, I said 'ass kicking' not 'ass kissing'." Aaron said and Kathryn laughed as Adam rolled his eyes and the three started their game.

Lana laughed a little from upstairs as she started killing people when the campaign began, hiding her Master Chief every once in a while when she went to eat some pie. She loved having opponents to face and she rather enjoyed that she kept finding Aaron every time he re-spawned. Sometimes she let him go, and sometimes she killed him just for the fun of it when he re-spawned next to her.

"Aw no! Come on! There is no way in hell she isn't cheating! Lana, I swear I'm going to come up there and take my pie back!" Aaron shouted Adam and Kathryn laughing at him as he died for the twentieth time.

"What pie?" Lana called back down, snipping him laughing as she heard him curse then he quit the game. "Put that in your juicebox and suck it! 'Juicebox sniped Badass'! Wow, Badass…get some skill!"

Aaron made a face. "Why'd she have to name herself 'Juicebox'?"

"Because it's _hilarious_." Kathryn responded with a laugh.

Kathryn and Adam laughed even harder when Aaron turned off the Xbox with a huff and Lana called down that he was a quitter. She then finished off the mini game with the others, took her victory and turned off the Xbox. It was the little fix she'd needed and Aaron had helped her to feel a little better.

"Your cousin is a cheater," Aaron said crossing his arms and Kathryn smiled shaking her head.

"Aaron, Lana doesn't cheat—she is the queen of Halo. You should know this by now." Kathryn said standing up and Aaron nodding sighing a little.

"As much as it pains me to say, I should be leaving. My mom has texted me as many times as Lana killed me, and I do _not_ have unlimited text." Aaron said glancing at his phone.

"Alright man. Thanks for this by the way." Adam said standing up Aaron nodding.

"Hey, Adam just call me if you need anything." Aaron said Adam nodding, and then Kathryn turned to Adam.

"Hey, I'll be up there in a bit. I just need to talk to Aaron okay?" She asked and Adam nodded giving her a kiss before he headed up the stairs to sleep.

Kathryn watched him go and then she turned to Aaron and walked him outside closing the door behind her. There were things she needed to explain to him that they really couldn't talk about with Adam right there. He knew that she and Lana were witches, but he didn't know anything about Aaron knowing about what they knew about and it wasn't Kathryn's place to tell him.

"So, I see you and Adam have moved on to the 'I love yous'—anything else you care to tell me?" He asked winking and Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Aaron," She said him chuckling a little, "but there _is_ something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked nodding and she took a breath.

"Adam's mom was killed by a demon, and Adam knows now…about everything—almost everything, anyway—the important things." Kathryn said and Aaron frowned nodding.

"What about the demon? Is the son of a bitch dead?" Aaron asked and Kathryn nodding.

"Yeah it's dead and gone, but there's another thing. You know those hunters? The Winchesters?" She asked and he nodded. "Well they're coming, or at least they're supposed to…Adam's their half brother."

Aaron chuckled and nodded. "Wow, well that makes sense, Adam does have that whole 'Sacrifice yourself' thing about him, I remember when he pushed you out of the way when that car was coming, if that car hadn't swerved he'd be dead."

"Thanks for reminding me you dick." Kathryn said pushing him lightly and Aaron chuckled as she gave him a look.

"Adam knows now too?" Aaron asked and Kathryn nodded and Aaron sighed nodding in reply. "God what's up with all the bad stuff coming in threes?" Aaron asked and Kathryn shrugged a little. "Well Kat, as much as I love you I should be leaving, but you take care alright? Call me if anything happens."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, trying to let her know that he was there for her no matter what. There was no way he was letting her go through this alone no matter what. Kathryn was his best friend and he cared about her safety and her happiness, and Kathryn nodded into him.

"I love you too, Aaron—drive safe." Kathryn said and Aaron nodded then headed towards his car, Kathryn waving to him as he drove off.

Kathryn sighed walking back into the house locking the door behind her, glad for the distraction but sad it was gone. She was hoping the Halo high would have lasted a little longer, but reality was setting in again and Adam needed her. So she headed for the stairs, smiling as Lana came down with the leftover pie and smile on her face.

"Aaron is still a sore loser." Lana said chucking a little as Kathryn laughed with her.

"Yeah he is." Kathryn said smiling a little. "Lan, I'm going to bed."

Lana smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I am too probably"

Lana kissed Kathryn's forehead, Kathryn telling her goodnight as she headed up the stairs. Kathryn walked into her room, glancing at Adam lying on the bed. Kathryn smiled at him and headed over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of pajama shorts and pulled her jeans off putting those on. She walked over to Adam crawling into bed with him as he held the cover up. She laid down beside him, him wrapping his arms around her as she buried her head into his chest the two snuggling up against each other.

"Thank you for everything Kathryn. I don't know what I'd do with out you." Adam said kissing her hair Kathryn smiling closing her eyes.

"I love you Adam." She said smiling and Adam smiled too.

"I love you too." He responded softly.

xx

Lana kept her body pressed to Dean's, nuzzling his shirted chest with her nose and smiling as he ran his fingers through her hair. She loved that he was so close to her and that he cared enough to listen to her talk. What she loved the _most_, was that he was just willing to lie there on her bed with her and just try and make her feel better.

"I just wish that I knew what to do, you know? John would have this all under control, but I don't." Lana told Dean sadly.

Dean shrugged a little and kissed the top of her head. "Dad didn't know everything. What matters is that you told Sam and I and now we can help him out."

"Well I just know how much family means to you." Lana said shrugging again.

"I know you have our back, Lanni—I was just upset that I didn't know before, you know? I don't hold it against _you_." Dean admitted, running his fingertips along her skin.

Lana smiled and then tilted her head so that she could see him, Dean's eyes meeting hers, a smile on his face too. She couldn't control herself any longer and so she kissed him, wishing that she had done this before when she'd had the chance. His lips were so warm and the way his tongue teased the corners of her mouth made her so sublimely happy that she couldn't stand it.

Her hands went for the belt on his jeans and he cupped her breast with his hand, his hands gliding along her and then tugging at the bottom of her shirt. She let him pull it off with ease, dropping his belt to the ground at the same time he tossed her shirt aside. Lana went back in for the kill and then suddenly it was all over and she found herself turning over into her pillow.

She recognized the smell of her shampoo and conditioner and she frowned a little as her body tingled. She wanted so _badly_ for Dean to be there half naked ready to be ravaged, but instead she was alone in her room and she knew it was just a dream. He wasn't there, he wasn't there for her, and she didn't even know if he was coming. Even if he did, would he really just lay with her and then let her jump him? Maybe he'd let her jump him, but he wasn't the kind of guy to lie around and _talk_.

"I can't even get with Dream Dean!" Lana muttered to herself.

She threw the covers off of her and went to take a shower, actually wishing it needed to be a cold one…but it didn't. Lana had made sure everyone got to bed the night before, all before she had even thought about actually sleeping herself, and now she needed to get dressed and make some breakfast. All she wanted to do was pick up the phone and call Dean—make sure he was _really_ on his way. Adam needed him…Lana needed him.

"Adam and Ryn would like waffles." Lana said as she stepped out of the shower.

She nodded and got dressed, heading downstairs and starting to make the food. There was school and she wanted Adam and Kathryn to go because she wanted them to get their minds off of what had happened. She didn't want them sitting around the house thinking about it nonstop and moping—she wanted them doing things that were fun and living their lives.

Lana hadn't lost her mother, so she didn't know _exactly_ how Adam was feeling, but she'd lost family members before and she'd lost friends. With the hunting came the loss and it was partially why Lana didn't do the boyfriend thins anymore—that and no one compared to Dean. It was hard to admit at first, but Dean had weaseled his way in and she was never going to look at another guy the same way even though she and Dean never had an actual relationship.

Trying to shake the thoughts of Dean from her head and pushing the dream to the back of her mind, Lana turned on the waffle iron. She was making waffles and bacon, chopping up some fruits for a fruit salad and hearing the shower turn on upstairs. She smiled and nodded, brewing some coffee, knowing the two would be down when they came down, and she really needed to focus on making food…she'd call Dean later.

Kathryn climbed out of the shower wrapping her towel around herself as she wiped the fog off the mirror. She had got up when she heard Lana downstairs, leaving Adam alone in the bed still asleep. Her morning routine was almost out of the way, and she really wanted to grab a toaster waffle before heading out—if there was one thing that Kathryn was sure off, it was that Lana would cut up fruit and get them coffee and make them bacon, but she'd pack it up for them in the car.

Kathryn glanced at herself in the mirror, the pain of what had happened the night before sinking in. She had forgotten about it—being in Adam's arms that night had made the pain go away—but now it was on her again. Adam's mom was dead, and Adam was in pain. She sighed and glanced around cursing when she realized she hadn't brought her clothes with her and mentally chastised herself.

She walked towards the door, peeking out to see the bed empty she nodded to herself and walked out. She rummaged through her dresser drawers and grabbed a matching set of underwear, dropping her towel to pull them on. She tossed the towel in the clothes bin then headed back towards the bathroom door. She opened the door to see Adam pulling his pants off and he froze as she blushed realizing she was only in her under garments as well as him.

"I, uh…thought you were—and uh…came through there." Adam blurted pointing to the door behind him his face red, and his eyes wide.

Kathryn blushed as his eyes moved down her body and she closed the bathroom door quickly leaning against it. Adam knew he had to find his voice, having checked her out and there she was on the other side of the door from him now and he wasn't sure what to say. All he could do was apologize and then try to shake it—try to forget what he had just seen just for now so that he could focus.

"I'm sorry," She heard Adam call from the other side of the door and she held back a few laughs.

She took a breath calming herself and walked towards her closet pulling out clothes to wear. Then when she and Adam were dressed they went downstairs and ate a little fruit and a couple toaster waffles a piece, before they felt like they were pretty ready to go. They grabbed some of the packed bacon and fruit for the car, both of them making sure they had their book bags as Lana put her coat on.

Lana smiled at Adam and Ryn as she picked up her thermos of coffee, handing one to Kathryn and Adam didn't want one. Then they all piled into the car and Lana drove them to school, parking in the roundabout out front and laughing a little when she saw Aaron coming over towards them, his pack slung over his shoulder. She was glad that Kathryn had her childhood friend with her, and though she was worried about the _kind_ of witch that Aaron was—the sell your soul to the devil kind—she actually trusted him.

"Try not to do anything too stupid today." Lana told them with a smile.

Kathryn nodded and kissed her cheek. "See you after school?"

"Yeah…call if you need _anything_—both of you." Lana responded with a nod and then she pulled out and headed back to the house.

Adam knew that Lana had his back no matter what happened and it was that that made him realize that he couldn't stay mad at her forever. She was always going to protect and support him, and as he waved at the car as she drove off, Aaron headed over to them. Kathryn grinned at her best friend as he walked over pulling out some papers, making a face because she wondered why he was doing that.

"Your French essay," He said handing it to her, Kathryn shocked.

"Oh God, I forgot all about it." Kathryn said taking it from Aaron smiling.

"I know that's why I did it." He said, Kathryn sighing giving him a hug.

"You really are the best friend anyone could have." She said pulling back Adam taking her hand in his.

"I knew that already but hey, you tried." Aaron said and Kathryn snorted rolling her eyes. "Well I am off to have fun time since I have finished my class, and I will see you two later."

He grinned, Kathryn giving him a look as he lit a joint right in front of her and Adam like it was a normal everyday thing for him. She snatched it from him and put it out quickly, giving him another look as his mouth gaped open at her.

"Really, Aaron?" She laughed shaking her head. "Wait until you are at least off school grounds—drugs are illegal you know."

"It wasn't drugs, Miss Buzz Kill—I roll my own cigarettes now and it's easier you know? It's practically free." He said snatching it back and Kathryn nodded eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yeah okay, but lay off the joints alright? It's not good for you." She said and Aaron gave her a look but nodded walking passed her.

"Have fun in French—maybe you should be a better student like your boyfriend and turn in your coursework early." He called Adam rolling his eyes as he started to walk Kathryn walking along with him.

"You sure you're up for this?" Kathryn asked looking up at Adam and he smiled a little.

"Yeah, I need something to get my mind off of it." He said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze as they entered the school.

xx

Lana was spending the morning researching because she wanted to make sure that Kathryn and Adam were safe. She had their lives in her hands and she knew that no matter what she did, their lives came before her own. Normally she wouldn't work her powers, but she was alone, she liked to be prepared, and so she moved a book across the room, resting it on her lap without moving off of the couch. She took a deep breath and opened it up, smiling when her phone rang, recognizing the ringtone.

"Good morning, Jenny." Lana greeted merrily. "How are you and the fiancé?"

Jen laughed a little. "Oh we're perfect. How are the kids?"

"I think they're still in a lot of pain, but they're at school right now. They both needed to keep their minds off of Adam's Mom and I really don't blame them." Lana explained, biting her lip a little. "I may or may not be all cried out over it at this point."

"I can hear the pain in your voice from here." Jen admitted, running her fingers through her blonde locks. "Do you know if Sam and Dean are coming?"

"No…I keep putting off calling them because I don't want to push them, but at the same time they _have_ to be here, you know? Adam is their family." Lana explained and then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I just wish that I could get them to come without making it feel like I'm making them come, you know?"

Jen laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Call them—if all else, call Sam. I mean he _is_ the brother you can trust."

Lana laughed too. "Yeah, you're right. So just checking up on me?"

"Yeah—get back to researching, Lan." Jen told Lana and smiled at her. "I love you."

"Love you too, Jenny." Lana said sincerely. "Call you later."

The two hung up and then Lana set her phone on the coffee table, looking through the books of spells she had and then shaking her head. It was time to break out Florence's journal and as Lana went to get it out of a box in the top of her closet, Kathryn sighed listening to her Calculus teacher rant about God only knew what. She glanced over and noticed Adam staring out the window and she frowned as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the new text she had gotten, knowing it was _far_ more exciting than whatever it was that her teacher was saying.

_How's Calculus going, I'm just sitting in the hall enjoying my spiked coffee._

Kathryn smiled a little as she read Aaron's text, and then proceeded to text him back about how bored she was. She most definitely was more invested in texting than she was in listening to a Calculus lecture and her teacher was quite aware of that. She looked directly at her, knowing she wasn't disrupting the class, but also knowing that college classes were expensive and she should at least get her money's worth.

"Miss. Meckenzie," The professor called and she turned Adam glancing over at her.

'Yeah?" She asked, her professor giving her a look.

"True or False; If F(x) is an antiderivative of f(x), then (1/a) F(ax) is an antiderivative of f(ax)." Her professor explained.

Kathryn starred at her, her mouth open as she thought of the answer she didn't know. "Umm…"

Her ears perked up as she heard a faint yelling in the hall, wondering what in the world was happening. Everyone in the room looked at each other as the yelling got louder and understandable. Someone was running down the hall screaming 'troll' then the doors busted open Aaron running it and Kathryn had a feeling that she was going to be highly entertained.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" He screamed stopping in front of the Professor's desk as the students laughed at him.

"What is this?" The professor snapped Aaron trying to catch his breath.

"I thought you ought to know." Aaron said then fainted on to the ground the students laughing louder.

Kathryn grabbed her bag Adam following her as she pretended to act disturbed. "I am so sorry Professor. See my friend here has this strange Harry Potter fetish, and he thinks it's real. He's mental really, and I need to get him back to the hospital—Adam and I." Kathryn explained helping Aaron up off of the ground as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Kat, there's a troll—a troll and he's going to eat me." Aaron said into her shoulder Kathryn holding back her laughs. "I know! I can use my spells!" Aaron said pulling away from her pulling a stick out of his back pocket pointing it at her.

"Get him out of my classroom." The professor snapped as Aaron whipped the stick around rambling off random spells at the top of his head.

Kathryn nodded her and Adam dragging Aaron out of the classroom and away from their disgruntled professor. The three of them burst out laughing as they closed the door, Aaron bowing a little because he thought it was one of his better performances. It wasn't his first display to get out of class and it wasn't going to be his last—that he was sure of.

"How did you not get taisered by Pete?" Kathryn asked and Aaron shrugged the three of them walking off of school grounds, Kathryn taking Adam's hand.

"I paid him fifty bucks so I could bail you two out of class." He said Kathryn laughing.

"Well lucky for us we don't have anymore classes today, so what do you want to do?" Kathryn asked looking over at Adam and he shrugged turning to Aaron.

"Got any ideas?" Adam asked and Aaron smiled a little turning to his Hummer.

Aaron smirked at the couple. "Just a few."

xx

Lana took a deep breath and pressed a button on her phone, glad she had never gotten rid of Sam's and Dean's numbers all these years. Even when she didn't have it, someone she knew that they knew had their new number, and she was always in the loop. Since she had never changed _her_ number, they knew hers and Sam smiled when he saw his screen light up and her name appear. He answered it after the second ring, Dean glancing over at him, raising his eyebrows because Sam had that look on his face—that he was going to talk to a girl, look.

"Hey, Lan!" Sam exclaimed, chuckling when Dean's ears perked up and he sat up a little more and focusing on Sam's side of the conversation.

Lana smiled and nodded. "Hey, Sammy. How have you and Dean been?"

"We've been good, I guess—it could be worse, I suppose." Sam explained with a small shrug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lana responded quickly. "Are you guys here yet?"

"No." Sam replied shaking his head. "Dean says not until tomorrow morning."

Lana sighed loudly and she nodded, feeling like she wanted them there now and also feeling like it was as good a time as any to show them that nothing had changed. She was still their friend and they still had inside jokes, and they would be welcome when they came and wouldn't have to feel like they were imposing. Lana just wanted them to feel like they had a little bit of normalcy to hold onto no matter what it was that they had to go through with demons and ghosts and all that loss.

"Seriously?" Lana asked him. "Look at Dean and then say, 'Boo, you whore'."

Sam looked at Dean. "Lana says—"

"—if she says, 'Boo, you whore', it's on when we get there." Dean replied, pointing his finger at his brother.

Sam sighed, not aware Lana had heard through the phone already. "Dean says—"

"—You tell him that it is on like Donkey Kong." Lana responded with a laugh.

"Why don't you two just talk to each other?" Sam asked them, laughing even though he was a little exasperated.

"I don't want to talk to him!" Lana said at the same time Dean exclaimed, "I don't want to talk to her!"

Sam laughed and so did Dean and Lana, all three of them feeling a little better about what was happening even though there was death looming over them. They were used to those feelings—loss, guilt and despair—and yet for just a moment it was almost like they were teenagers again. They had each other's backs and Sam knew it was time for them to have Adam's as well.

"We were just resting and we'll be there soon—we look forward to seeing you, Lan." Sam explained to her.

Lana smiled and nodded. "I can't wait—tell Dean I don't mind having to brave seeing his face either."

"I won't forget to tell him _that_." Sam admitted with a laugh and then he just smiled. "Take care of yourself until we get there."

"Don't worry—I'll hold my own even when you _do_ arrive." Lana told him smiling.

The two of them smiled and then they hung up on each other, and then Lana set her phone back on the coffee table, laughing a little. She started to look through another spell book and nodded slowly, knowing that soon they'd all be reunited. She wasn't sure how they were going to react with Adam, but she knew that right then he was in good hands—he was at school with Kathryn.

While Lana was researching, Kathryn started laughing as Aaron pulled up into the parking lot of the Cheesecake Factory. They were all pretty in the mood to just let loose and do whatever they wanted, and yet this place? Really? He couldn't think of any better place to be and yet Kathryn was a little miffed there was no more to his plan and so was Adam.

"Really Aaron? This is your master plan?" Adam asked as Aaron stopped the car the three climbing out.

"Hey, don't judge me—cheesecake is the perfect drug food, and you know you two love Cheesecake." Aaron said Kathryn laughed at him as Adam smiled rolling his eyes. "Alright you two love birds wait right here while Harry works his magic."

With that, Aaron headed inside the restaurant leaving Adam and Kathryn alone, the two leaning against the Hummer. Kathryn smiled up at Adam, happy to see he was smiling. Adam glanced at her and smiled too. He was glad to have her this close when he was feeling this bad, and yet he wondered why she was in such a good mood.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked as she shrugged a little.

"Oh, nothing really…there's just this really cute boy standing next to me that I love and haven't kissed today." Kathryn smiled as Adam chuckled a little grabbing her wrist, pulling her to him.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Adam asked and Kathryn smiled tilling her head to the side.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about you; I was talking about Brian, the invisible boy." Kathryn teased Adam faking a laugh as he leaned down, gently kissing her.

"Ugh! Really guys?" Aaron groaned and Kathryn smiled as she pulled away leaning her head against Adam's chest. "Come on in, Harry has gotten us a table."

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she reached into the Hummer grabbing her purse. Adam took her by the hand, and the three headed into the restaurant Aaron winking at the hostess as he approached her. That was just like him, and Kathryn would have been surprised had he _not_ been hitting on anything slightly attractive on two legs.

"Hey, Tiff. I'm back so show me to that table please?" He said, the hostess nodding and smiling at him.

"Right this way." She said Aaron turning towards Adam and Kathryn winking, Aaron sitting down, snorting when Adam pulled Kathryn's chair out for her.

"Well aren't you a gentleman, Adam-poo." Aaron said Kathryn laughing a little as Adam gave him a look.

"Your waiter will be right with you." Tiffany said, Aaron nodding watching her as she left and then he sat up straight sliding two IDs towards Adam and Kathryn.

"You're both twenty-one now." Aaron said Kathryn picking up her ID rolling her eyes.

"Aaron, when did you do this?" She asked holding it up as Adam examined his.

"Like two months ago, but you guys were too busy with your tongues down each others' throats to hang out with poor Aaron." Aaron explained and Kathryn laughed shaking her head.

"Yeah, you are so neglected Aaron." She responded and Aaron chuckled a little and opened the menu glancing at one of the waitress that passed him.

"I should've gone to Hooters." Aaron said Kathryn rolling her eyes smiling a little when Adam's leg brushed against hers.

She glanced over at him, and he was smiling to himself, looking over the menu and Kathryn smiled and then brushed his leg with hers. Adam glanced at her, and she smiled brightly at him, him chuckling a little. The two of them were glad that they could be this close without actually being all over each other—their intimacy levels were so perfect.

"Hey, guys break up the love fest—the waitress is coming over and she's hot." Aaron said smiling as the blonde, busty waitress walked over with a bright smile.

"Hi, my name is Dawson, and I'll be your waitress for the night, what can I get you?" She asked Kathryn raising her eyebrow as she gave Adam a once-over, giving him a smile.

"Well my boyfriend and I would love if y—" Kathryn began.

"—she'll have salad, Cesar." Aaron said quickly cutting Kathryn off so she couldn't be rude to Dawson. "And Adam and I, we'll have Hamburgers and to tie it off we would like a bottle of red wine, and a cherry cheesecake to go." Aaron smiled and the girl gave him a look after writing it all down.

"I need to see your ID before I can serve you alcohol, Sir." She said and Kathryn watched as Aaron pulled his fake ID from his wallet, giving it to Dawson, and she glanced at it, then at him.

"You're twenty-one?" She asked incredulously and Aaron smiled nodding taking it back.

"I have a baby face." He said, Kathryn biting back her smile, the waitress nodding and smiling at him.

"Alright, I'll have that to you in a jiffy." She said and then walked away, Aaron leaning to watch as she walked away.

"Jiffy? Who says 'Jiffy' anymore?" Kathryn said grabbing a sugar packet, and tore the corner off of it slowly as Adam watched smiling.

He thought it was cute she was jealous, and it was adorable watching as she dumped the sugar out on the table, then proceeded to put it in a little hill, adding more sugar to it as she went. He was trying to take in what she was doing and he wanted to ask, but she seemed so focused for a moment that he just let her go, Aaron watching the whole thing.

"She's been doing that since she was two." Aaron said Adam looking up at him as Kathryn stopped and placed her hands in her lap. "She won't tell me why she does it either, and she doesn't stop." Adam glanced at Kathryn, taking in her sad expression.

Kathryn knew it was silly, but ever since she was two, she would copy her father and he always had this habit or dumping the sugar on to the table, and making various shapes with it. Aaron knew that her dad had left her when she was young—her mom and his mom were best friends, but he didn't know that some of the things she did were because of her dad.

"Shut up, Aaron, you still sleep with your pink hippo." Kathryn said smiling as he sent her a look Adam laughing.

"That was a best friend only sort of thing, Kat." Aaron said glaring at Adam as he laughed and Kathryn smiled at him.

"It's okay; you shouldn't be ashamed of Miss. Rosy-Bottom." Adam laughed more as Aaron glared, Dawson walking over with they're food in hand, and a bottle of wine.

She set the food down in front of them, Aaron smiling as she slid him the bill winking at him. Aaron had done it again—successfully flirted with someone and gotten a number and he'd probably exploit that number to his own benefit. The thing was that it didn't happen very often and Kathryn thought that the waitress was far out of his league.

"My number's in there…call me." She said then walked away with a flip of her hair.

Kathryn watched her mouth a gape as Aaron pulled the folded piece of pink paper out, putting it in his wallet. How did he do it? She obviously had some self esteem issues, or she was just too easy to even be classified as easy anymore.

"He shoots, he scores." Aaron said, Kathryn laughing and dumping the dressing on to her salad as Aaron worked on picking the pickles off of his burger.

Kathryn stole them, Aaron smiling at her fondly, getting a look from Adam. Kathryn took a bite of her salad, Adam pushing back his thoughts, and started to eat. Kathryn stole Adam's fries every now and then, the two smiling at each other as she did so, Aaron watching the two, happy that his best friend was able to find someone she loved.

As their lunch went on, they all got a little drunk, Aaron the most so he wasn't going anywhere near his car. The three were walking towards the exit and Aaron spotted Dawson and he smiled and slapped her ass, slipping a twenty into her butt pocket. He was past caring about what he was doing, and the others were past it as well.

"Best waitress EVER." He said winking at her as Kathryn laughed flipping Dawson off as Adam carried her out of the restaurant.

They made it out to the car, and then Adam set Kathryn down as she flipped open her phone, clicking 1, since Lana was first on speed dial. She was at least smart enough right then to call someone to pick them up because none of them should have been driving. There was no way that _that_ was safe, and Lana had a car big enough to ferry them all back to the house.

"Hello," She heard Lana say and she laughed a little as Aaron tried to climb on Adam's back, failing miserably.

"Lan, it's me Kat. Um, I need you to come pick Aaron, Adam and I up at the Cheesecake Factory." Kathryn managed.

Lana sighed, taking in her slurred words and closed her eyes, wishing she wasn't hearing this. Kathryn was drunk—she was drunk when she was supposed to be in school learning. Part of Lana's deal with Claudia was that she was going to take care of Kathryn while Claudia was gone…part of their deal was that Lana was there to make sure that Kathryn made good choices.

"You're drunk? Really, Kat?" Lana asked her, Kathryn hearing the anger in her voice and sighing.

"Look, I'm sorry. Aaron was trying to cheer up Adam and we finished off a bottle of wine." Kathryn said, feeling her buzz fade.

"You're nineteen—all of you are—and you're not supposed to be drinking anyway Kathyn." Lana explained to her calmly, Kathryn sighing and nodding.

"Just come and get us, please." Kathryn said and hung up her phone shoving it in her purse as she walked over to Adam, as he laughed watching as Aaron rolled around on the ground.

"Lana's coming to get us, and she's pissed." Kathryn explained, and Aaron stopped laughing his eyes widening as he sat up.

"Lana is so fucking hot—you think she'll date me yet?" Aaron asked as Kathryn and Adam helped him off the ground, Kathryn grabbing the cheesecake off the hood.

"I doubt that Buddy—Lana's more of an _older_ men type of girl." Adam said patting Aaron's back as he pulled out a cigarette, lighting it, Kathryn taking a breath, regretting it as the smoke filled her lungs, making her want one desperately.

"Aaron, you're going to kill yourself." Kathryn said walking on the other side of Adam, furthest away from the smoke as the two stopped at a phone booth.

"Hey, you may have been strong enough to quit, but I, my dear Kitty-Kat, am not as strong as you." He said smiling as he blew the smoke towards her.

Adam looked at her a little confused, he didn't know that Kathryn smoked…he didn't know that much about her past other than about her dad, and Aaron. He knew that she had Lana and two older sisters and he knew that Lana had her own past, but this was a little awkward…finding out about something like smoking, like this.

"Long story Adam—hey look, there's Lan." Kathryn said walking towards Lana as she slowly stopped glaring and Kathryn climbed into the front seat, setting the cheesecake on the console.

"Peace offering?" Kathryn asked smiling and Lana didn't look at her, she wanted the cheesecake, and she was going to have it but there was no way Kathryn was going to get out of this without a lecture.

Lana glanced at the boys to make sure they were buckled, and then looked back at the wheel. "I'm eating this whole thing."

The car ride home was quick, since Lana wanted to get home as soon as possible, in case someone called or in case someone decided to throw up. Her car had new upholstery and she didn't want to clean up anyone's vomit and they were too under the weather to clean it up themselves right then. Adam helped Kathryn out of the car, Aaron climbing out by himself, Lana keeping an eye on them and yet letting them hobble on their own.

"Hey Lan, guess what?" Aaron said following her closely as she walked up towards the porch carrying the cheesecake.

"What's that Aaron?" She asked unimpressed, unlocking the door.

"I'm Harry Potter, and I was wondering if you'd let my Basilisk into your Chamber of Secrets." He asked wiggling his eyebrows and Lana laughed, Kathryn staring at Aaron trying to understand what he just said.

"Your Basilisk is staying where it is, Mister." Lana said helping him into the house, and let him flop onto the couch and pass out.

Lana set the cheesecake on the counter in the kitchen, and then walked back into the living room where Adam was stroking Kathryn's hair smiling at her. She thought it was sweet and yet she needed to lecture her cousin no matter how cute their closeness was to her. There were just things that she needed to say—she worried about her cousin…she just worried about her so much.

"Adam, can I talk to Kathryn privately?" Lana asked Adam looking over at her and nodding.

He gave Kathryn a quick kiss than went up the stairs, the two girls watching as he went.

"What the Hell were you thinking?" Lana snapped as soon as she heard the bedroom door shut, crossing her arms over her chest and Kathryn sighed.

"It's not that bad Lana, we had fun. Adam was happy—that's all that matters now." Kathryn said and Lana gave her a look shaking her head.

"Kathryn, you're in recovery. What do you think your mom would do if you called her drunk? Your sisters?" Lana asked her, her voice rising and Kathryn glared, not wanting to take the yelling.

"I'm not going to relapse Lana! It was only wine! I'm not even that drunk, I just didn't trust any of us driving! I'm sorry if I pissed you off but you told me yourself the only way to help Adam was to do whatever he needed, and he needed time to relax, and to have fun!" Kathryn said and Lana shook her head glancing over at Aaron as he rolled off of the couch.

"Go to your room…now." Lana said not looking at Kathryn and Kathryn nodded then went up the stairs into her room.

Lana sighed sitting in the arm chair as she watched Aaron slowly sit up, smiling at her. She cocked her head to one side and gave him a look, not really wanting to deal with his wise cracks, but knowing he'd say something no matter what. That was just kind of Aaron—he did what he wanted when he wanted, no matter the cost.

"You're like…the hottest angry person ever." He said then slowly laid back down, Lana smiling a little.

She rolled her eyes and then grabbed him a blanket, covering him up as he slept on the floor. Heading into the kitchen, Lana ran her fingers through her hair and she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She knew that what Aaron and Kathryn had done had made Adam happy for a while, but she was worried about what making him happy had come to. The cost was simply too high if Kathryn relapsed and she didn't want that to happen.

Lana grabbed some of the good wine out of the wine cellar, locking it up and pocketing the key after, opening up the bottle and pouring herself some. She sipped it and smiled a little, taking off her jacket and setting it on the bar stool next to her as she opened up the cheesecake and sat at the island counter. All she wanted to do was eat some cheesecake and calm down and try to shove this all aside—she wasn't their mother and she needed to still be in charge and protect them without babying them.

Thinking about that, she sighed and went upstairs, opening up Kathryn's door slowly and smiling a little. She and Adam were passed out on her bed, his arms around her, both of them sleeping soundly and still being the most adorable couple she'd ever seen. The two of them were so close and she knew that they loved each other and it was nice that they even _had _each other…life was too short. So she tucked them in and kissed Kathryn's forehead, rustling Adam's hair a little and then going back down to the kitchen.

Once she sat down at the island counter, she ate some more cheesecake and then as she went for her wine her phone went off. She jumped a little at the vibration in her pocket and she opened it up, smiling a little and sipping wine as she answered. It was just Dean and she was glad he was calling, but she also wondered why he was calling when he should be driving to get there.

"I can see you." Dean said when she answered. "Sexy top."

Lana gasped a little. "You are such a perv!"

"Whatever, you like it." Dean responded, and promptly hung up on her, Sam chuckling and shaking his head.

Lana closed her phone and pocketed it, getting up and heading for the door, opening it up and smiling. Sam was wearing a blue button up and his jacket was on, his hair a lot longer than she remembered, but still dark, a smile on his face. Then there was Dean, his sandy brown hair askew, his leather jacket from John on, a smirk on his face, an earth-toned button up on.

"Welcome." Lana said, unable to hide her grin. "Come on in."

**Notes: There is that long-ass chapter and we hope you guys liked it! A lot more fun soon! Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
